


to wake with this wanting

by MatildaSwan



Category: Holby City
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, re Being Woken Up W Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: They've spoken about this before, how both would like to wake with the other's hands upon them, curious fingertips already searching. Serena hadn’t the chance before—always the one being woken, the one wanting.Until now.





	to wake with this wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the NSFW berena ficathon. Prompt: blow job. I might be drowning in deadlines, but I’ll never pass up a chance to write w my ladies ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> CW: a character being woken w sleepy morning orgasms, initial references to nightmares/night terrors

Serena stirs gently in the early hours of the morning, waking long before the alarm with a muttering, twitching Bernie curled up beside her.

‘Bernie?’ she whispers, blinking herself awake. Bernie whimpers, jerks her shoulders, buffeting Serena gently. It might be a nightmare. ‘Bernie are you alright?’

She waits, bated breath, to see how long she’ll have to wait while Bernie suffers before waking with a start. How long it will be before Serena can hold her close and whisper sweet words to calm Bernie’s racing heart.

She hopes this isn’t another nightmare. But she can’t tell, because Bernie snuffles, sniffs—

Stays still.

Then Bernie moans: a breathy ‘ _Serena_ ,’ and short gasp, her eyebrows furrowed and her fingertip twitching.

 _Ah, one of_ those _dreams,_  Serena thinks, worry replaced with something far more enticing.

She smirks, slides her hands over Bernie’s hip. Smiles as Bernie rolls up into her palm. Presses herself flush against Bernie’s back, kisses along Bernie’s neck, nips gently at a pulse point.

Bernie twists, pressing her chin into the pillow; curving up into Serena’s mouth as her tongue soothes over the love bite, as she works her way down Bernie’s jugular.

Bernie sighs in her sleep as Serena’s hands wander down over a softly trembling stomach to roll Bernie onto her back.

They’ve talked about this before—well, Serena talked; Bernie listened. To how much Serena liked being woken with orgasms, how much she loved coming while coming to in the morning. How much she loves Bernie making her come.

‘I love that too,’ Bernie had whispered, eyes alight with want as she admitted she liked the idea too. ‘As long as it’s something you want?’

‘It is,’ Serena reassured her, a little flushed and already itching to reach out. But the spark in Bernie’s dark eyes gave her pause. Made her wait. Made her press: ‘Is it something you might like, too?’

Bernie had bitten her bottom lip. Looked away, blushing beet-red. Made Serena worry she’d asked too much, before Bernie looked back a few moments later, her eyes wide and hungry.

She nodded. ‘Very much.’

Serena shivered at the very idea of it—Bernie warm and sleep-soft, pliant and wet beneath her fingers as she woke up begging. Pushed Bernie into the mattress right there and then, overcome with so many delicious,  _wicked_  thoughts. Much to Bernie’s delight.

They said no more about it: too preoccupied with enjoying themselves in the moment, forgotten in the haze afterwards. But when Serena woke a week later, Bernie’s gravel-rough voice in her ear and two firm fingertips on her clit, she knew Bernie had been listening. Had taken Serena’s words to heart, and tried her best to meet those wants.

The least Serena could do was return the favour.

She hadn’t the chance before—always the one being woken, the one wanting. Until now.

She slinks down the mattress, kissing and licking over Bernie’s stomach to settle between her spread legs. Looks up, taking in Bernie’s flushed chest, the arch of her neck as she gently presses into the pillow, her eyes fluttering—almost open but not quite—and smirks, savouring the moment.

She breathes in.

Bernie smells _heavenly_ , all delicious wetness and musk, and she sends a ‘thank you’ into the ether for the show her dream-self must be giving Bernie. She presses a soft kiss to the inside of Bernie’s thigh, and hears a soft sigh as she shuffles a little on her knees, and scratches lightly at the jut of Bernie’s hips.

Bernie’s hands fist at the sheets, clenching as she writhes, ever so slightly, under Serena’s hand. Yet, she does not open her eyes.

Serena tires of waiting.

She reaches up, cupping Bernie’s breast in the palm of her hand, a nipple between her fingers; bites down at the soft flesh of Bernie’s thigh and  _pinches._

Bernie wakes with a strangled cry, glorious and broken in the still morning air. Comes too as Serena scrapes her nail down Bernie’s quivering stomach, her mouth waiting patiently at crux of Bernie’s thigh.

Bernie looks down with lust-hazed eyes to find Serena sitting pretty between her spread legs, and blinks.

‘Good morning,’ Serena purrs, her eyebrow arched with smug delight as Bernie’s bush tickles her nose.

Bernie whimpers, reaches out to rake her fingers through Serena’s cropped, silvery locks, and pulls her forward. Moans as Serena’s muffled cry of surprise echoes over her cunt. Bucks up into Serena’s eager mouth as she licks and sucks and  _flicks_ the tip of her tongue over Bernie’s swollen, aching clit. Comes, messy and wet and  _loud_ in the still and quiet of the house.

She comes too with a gentle tongue still licking over her. Reaches down with lazy, languid limbs and draws Serena up her body.

‘Good morning yourself,’ Bernie breathes out, still blinking herself awake with a sly, pleased smile on her lips.

Serena laughs, kisses her soundly: she loves the taste of Bernie on her lips.  

‘Everything you ever dreamed of?’ she teases, nibbling at Bernie’s neck as Bernie rolls them onto their sides.

‘Better,’ she mutters, gazing at Serena with wide, ravenous eyes. She dips her chin to kiss her again, pulling Serena’s knee over her hip and slinking a hand between her legs. ‘So much better.’


End file.
